The Decision, part 1--A Transformers Fan Fiction
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Optimus learns that the mysterious, long foretold prophecy can only be fulfilled or prevented by his own decision...but what decision is it? And the one question that has haunted Lily all her life is now answered: who killed her mother? (UPDATED)


**The Decision, Part One—A Transformers Fan Fiction**

Chapter Three

Optimus Prime was "visited" again that night. Only hours after he had gone offline, he found himself in a dark room, much similar to the space he had seen a few nights ago. He knew to wait a few moments until a bright light flickered before him. The light grew gradually up until it consumed half the space and stopped just inches from Prime's armor. Then, a shadow of a figure slowly emerged from the white light, and blue optics pierced their way through; the outline of a face, head, body and limbs began to appear, as well. Optimus knew this figure all too well from his past. Alpha Trion.

"You know why I have summoned you, Optimus," Alpha Trion said, his voice booming throughout the black empty space, his mouth also not moving an inch. All Optimus could do was give a nod to his former teacher. "Then you know that the prophecy I told you before has already fallen into play." Optimus hesitated before giving another nod.

The mystic Alpha Trion studied Prime carefully. "I sense something troubling you, Optimus. I sense reluctance. Hesitation. Confusion. At the same time you want and do not want the prophecy to be fulfilled. I can understand your reasons," he said sympathetically.

Optimus lightly hung his head; he suddenly realized his servos were clenched up into tight fist, and the edges of his optics were wet.

"However," Alpha Trion's voice said, "there is only one final chance for the prophecy to be fulfilled, and to be prevented. One decision can permanently seal it, one decision can prevent it. However, that decision…is yours." Prime raised his head, his optics for the first time showing surprise. Then, Alpha Trion's figure faded and pulled away as the bright light dimmed, and Optimus was consumed in darkness...

* * *

The Decepticon warship glided over the far deserts of Nevada, and aboard it was Megatron and his current army. A majority of the army was training up on the flight deck. Another portion of it was monitoring Autobot activity and tracking Energon readings; among them, Lord Megatron and Soundwave.

Soundwave had no face, just a black visor, like a television screen. He knew how to hack into anything. That was why he was mainly in charge for tracking Energon levels and watching out for Autobot movement. He didn't actually talk, but he did record and replay others' voices to emphasize his point. But the silent ones are usually the most deadly; not as deadly as Megatron, but close. Hidden within his armor was, what humans would call, a sidekick: Laserbeak. The Decepticon bird was Soundwave's eye in the sky, as well as Megatron's; when Soundwave was needed on the warship, he would send Laserbeak out to scan, record and report anything worth knowing. Laserbeak was loyal to Soundwave, and Soundwave was loyal to Megatron.

The black-visor Decepticon suddenly looked up at the computer screen when it began flashing and beeping. Megatron joined alongside him. "What is it, Soundwave?" he asked. Soundwave then pointed to the screen; it revealed a satellite image of a dry valley in Nevada. The screen zoomed in over a large clearing surrounded by high ridges and boulders, and then an x-ray scanner appeared over the center point. Within the circle was a large clump of preserved…

"Energon," Megatron sneered. "Another batch, and so close to home. Although we have more than enough to supply each Decepticon here on the warship from the Arctic, there's no reason for us to let the accursed Autobots have it. The less they have, more chances they will eventually run out and perish. Not if I terminate them, first." The evil Decepticon lord then laughed villainously, and he gazed at the hidden Energon on the screen with his malignant red optics. "Of course, we will need someone to scout the area and have it ready for us to collect it."

Then he summoned Starscream.

This Decepticon, Megatron would find falsely loyal, meaning he'd show respect then strike back unexpectedly. Of course, Starscream's attempts to overthrow Megatron have failed each time, and very few to none had he almost succeeded. Starscream was a lean 'Con, a bit too lean, who could transform into a fighter's jet. He served his place in the army as second in command, though he's losing his earnings of that rank for his constant schemes to seek power and control of the Decepticon army. But Megatron kept him there, mainly because he found it rather humorous to watch Starscream fail.

The 'Con bowed before the Decepticon leader. "You have summoned me, Lord Megatron?"

"Yes," Megatron said. "We have discovered another hotspot of Energon, and I need you to mark it for us and prevent any Autobots from taking it."

Starscream looked up a little bewildered. "That is it? No other plan? You just want me to hold a spot for you, and risk my life against those stupid Autobots if they were to attack?!"

Megatron narrowed his optics sinisterly. "Is there a problem?"

Starscream shuddered under the deepness of Megatron's voice and quickly shook his head. "No, no, my lord. Of course not."

"Then why are you still here?! Go!"

Starscream nodded and made his way to the flight deck, muttering to himself. "He orders me around like his personal slave! What, he doesn't want to get his hands dirty?! What if it's all a trap? Then it would be me to get caught in it! _OOOOH!_...Then again, I am the only one protecting the Energon. If I defeat the accursed Autobots myself, and pray Primus I ever do, I can ransom them to Megatron for full control over the army! YES!...I am talking to myself aloud again, aren't I?" Then he transformed into his jet mode and soared to the Energon location...

* * *

Prime opened his optics and found himself staring at the ceiling of his quarters. The message Alpha Trion gave him repeated itself in his mind like a broken record. What decision? Optimus had to make several decisions in one day; how would he know which decision would seal or prevent the prophecy? He figured he would know it when the time came.

As Optimus sat himself up, he heard the sound of giggling coming from the center of the base. Exiting his quarters and entering the room, he found Ratchet monitoring the computers, as he is supposed to—but he found Bulkhead and Bumblebee with Lily. He briefly widened his optics for a second then furrowed his mechanical brows at the sight before him: Bulkhead was holding Lily upside down by her ankle, and the scout was prodding the girl in her stomach with his servo, chirping and whirring happily. The little human herself was frantically squirming as she burst into a fit of adorable giggles.

"Bee-hee-hee, cut it out!" she cried out. "Stop it, that tickles!" Soon her words were replaced with a fit of adorable giggling. Bumblebee didn't quite know what this 'tickling' was, but he enjoyed the fact that it made his little human friend happy and he continued. Bulkhead just laughed sinisterly and refused to let the girl go when she begged him to.

"Could you please keep it down?!" Ratchet groaned. "I can't keep track of any Decepticons with all that squealing, Lily!"

"Well, tell Bee to stop! I can't...I can't brea-hee-hee-heathe! Someone he-he-he-he-help!" Lily shrieked as she flared her arms around and went into hysterics, and through teary eyes she spotted the Autobot commander standing in the entrance of the right corridor. "M-Mr. O-ha-ha-ha-ha-Optimus Pri-ha-ha-ha-ime! Te-he-he-he-Tell them to STOP! Plea-hee-hee-hee-ease!"

Optimus wore a faint smile in amusement, but too faint for any of his teammates to notice. He stepped forward and said, "Alright, Bumblebee, Bulkhead. I think she's had enough. Let her go." Bulk and Bee nodded and let Lily go, but when she tried to walk, she was giggling so hard her legs went limp and she fell to her sides, holding her stomach. Bulkhead laughed heartily and Bumblebee let out happy, trilling sounds.

Optimus Prime silently chuckled as he helped the girl to her feet. "Now how in the world did you get into a situation like this, Lily?" he asked.

Lily giggled as she flushed a little. "I first tried it on Bumblebee, but it didn't work. Then Bulkhead saw what I was doing and asked what was going on, and I told him I was trying to tickle Bee. Then I suddenly find myself hanging upside down with Bulk holding my ankles, and he told Bee to do what I did to him to me. So…yeah."

"And now that it's quiet, I can _finally _concentrate!" Ratchet huffed as he impatiently typed on the keyboard and watched the screen.

Lily only rolled her eyes, then she turned to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, pointing at them. "I WILL have my revenge on you both! Just you wait!"

"Morning, Prime," said Bulkhead. "It's not like you to be the last of us to get up. What kept you?"

"I must've overslept," Optimus said, lowering his optics a little. "I had a lot on my mind last night."

"That, and you and I had a nice talk," Lily said as she beamed a smile. "Oh, and guess what? I didn't have a single nightmare last night! That's the first time it's ever happened! I feel like I've had the first goodnight's sleep in my life!" She whooped as she twirled on her toes, then stopped in front of Prime. "I guess talking to you about my nightmares helped." Though it was extremely faint, Lily could see the smile on her friend's face.

"Optimus!" That faint smile fell when Ratchet called out Prime's name. "Got another Energon reading, and it's close. It's within a valley not far from here…and Megatwerp's second in command is there."

"Starscream," Prime said.

"Starscream?" Lily repeated.

"Ohh, I can't stand that guy!" Bulkhead said with a growl.

"Why?"

'Because he's annoying,' Bee bleeped.

"How?"

"He…just is," Bulk shrugged.

"And he's near the Energon source?" said Prime.

"Oh, he's already there. Must be holding it for the Decepticons until we get there," Ratchet muttered.

"We must not let the Decepticons take that Energon this time," Optimus declared. "Ratchet, open up a ground-bridge." The medic nodded and headed over to the controls, pressing in the correct coordinates, flipping the switch, and powering up the bridge.

"Wait! I want to come this time!" Lily said.

"No," Optimus said. "It is still too dangerous if you get caught up in the fight. I do not want to put your life at risk."

"Aw, please?!" Lily begged. "I won't get involved, I promise. I'll stay hidden behind a boulder or something. Please, Mr. Optimus?"

Prime found it adorable the way she called him 'Mr. Optimus', and the way she looked at him…

"Little lady," said Ratchet as he returned to the computer, "if Optimus says 'no', then it's no." Lily glared at him, then turned back to Optimus, begging through her eyes.

Prime stared deeply at her. "Lily…Ratchet is right. The decision is final. You stay here." Lily's bottom lip faintly began to quiver and she lowered her head. He sighed and turned away, but before he stepped into the portal, something occurred to him. He had made a decision; but was it _the_ decision? Only one way to find out. "Autobots…roll out!" Then he, Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran through the portal.

Ratchet continued monitoring the Energon and Starscream's; but he suddenly felt a little sorry for Lily. He couldn't quite explain where this feeling came from. "Look, kid, it's nothing personal. It's clear Optimus cares for you, like…He just wants to keep you safe. You understand, Lily?" he heard no reply. "Kid?" He turned around to see the girl no longer standing there—and he had left the ground-bridge open.

"Ohhh, scrap."

* * *

The Autobots jumped through the portal and landed on the dry, dusty desert ground. According to the scanner in Optimus's hand, the Energon's location was not far. Starscream's signal appeared on the screen as well. They didn't need to walk very far until they saw the self-absorbed Decepticon pacing around a deep hole, filled with Energon.

"He must've dug it up already," Bulkhead whispered, and Bee buzzed in agreement. "But I don't get it. Why doesn't he package it up for them?"

'Unless it's another trap for us,' Bee bleeped.

"Possibly," agreed Optimus, "but we cannot allow Starscream to give that Energon supply to Megatron. Who knows what his purpose is to use it, besides fuelling his army and himself?"

"Besides, we need it for ourselves," said Bulkhead. "We're running too low." He turned his head to Optimus—to find him not there. "Prime?" He then turned his whole body around to see the Autobot leader heading towards a large rock, reaching down and picking up something. What Prime picked up surprised him.

"Lily," Optimus said lowly, narrowing his optics. "I told you to stay back at base."

The little human swung her legs trying to break free, but the Autobot commander held her fast by her shirt. "And I told _you_ I would stay behind a boulder so I could be safe! Put me down!"

Optimus sat her on the boulder and pressed a button on the side of his helmet, turning on his COM-link. "Ratchet, open a ground-bridge immediately. And this time, make sure you close it." Once the line went dead, he kept his optics on the girl.

Something in his eyes made the girl shiver, and she couldn't bear to look in them. Maybe she did make a mistake in following them. Lily sat herself on the boulder and hugged her knees, feeling Optimus's glaring optics pounding on her, making her shudder. Suddenly she found herself in tears, and she hung her head.

"I just…I wanted to see what it was like…to see you fight," she whispered with a sniffle.

Optimus softened his eyes and bent down to her height. "You already have," he said. "And because of what happened that night, your life is now greatly changed. You've seen the danger, you've no doubt felt it. Because of that fight…you lost your father. And I cannot risk another human casualty during a fight between Autobots and Decepticons."

Lily lifted her wet head, revealing her tear-stained cheeks. "That's why I said I'd stay behind something, far from the fight, but close enough so I could see."

"That doesn't matter. No matter how close or far you are from a fight, you are still in danger…But there is another purpose you came, isn't there?" Lily gasped a little then hung her head again. "You came to see if Starscream was the one…the one who killed your mother."

"S-So?" Lily mumbled with a sniffle.

"So, there is a chance it may or not be him," Prime said. "This is no reason to put your life in danger—"

"Yes, it is!" Lily suddenly stood up and cried. "It is worth risking my life! I have to know! I have to know if he did it because it's driving me crazy! All my life I've been _dying_ to know who killed my mama…and now that I know it was a Decepticon, I want to see which one did it! I have to know! I came here on my own will, and I am not leaving! And stop acting like you understand!" Then she turned and jumped off the boulder, running off.

"Lily, no!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Lily then realized she had ran out into the open, and skidded to a stop, standing there like a statue. She felt her heart stop and her blood run cold when the lean Decepticon spotted her and sneered. "Scrap," she whispered.

"Well," Starscream said slyly as he began to approach the girl. "What have we here? The little human the Autobots took in as their pet? How adorable. I understand you've recently lost someone dear to you in a little…accident. Allow me to have you join him!" He then drew out his claws.

Lily stiffly gasped; she felt a tight cramping in her heart as it began to race. Red optics…jet wings…claws…was it him?

"Starscream!" roared a voice. The Decepticon turned around to see the Autobots running out into the clearing, readying their weapons. Optimus Prime stepped forward and spoke through his battle-mask, "Do not touch her!"

"Ahh, Optimus Prime," Starscream mockingly exclaimed, saying the Autobot's name in a disgusted tone. "So wonderful to see you. I already know why you are here: to take the Energon hidden right here under the Earth's soil. Well, I hate to tell you, but Megatron has already claimed it."

Then, out of the corner of his optics, he saw a flash of green light, and a loud revving sound echoed throughout the valley. A ground-bridge had opened.

"Lily!" Optimus called. "Go through the ground-bridge and head to base, now!"

Lily then decided to listen to reason, and she did as the Autobot commanded. She ran as fast as she could towards the ground-bridge—but a clawed, mechanical hand stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't think so, fleshling," Starscream grinned menacingly. Lily then tried running the other way, but she was halted by 'Scream's second hand. "Going somewhere?" The girl then scampered away towards the Autobots, but the Con leaped in front of her, growling and sneering just to make her scream; and he laughed as Lily sprawled all over the ground when she tripped, scraping her elbows and knees against the dirt.

"Autobots, retrieve Lily!" Optimus commanded and they charged for Starscream.

"Oh, I really wouldn't do that," Starscream chuckled evilly as he held the child up by her clothes, pressing a claw under her neck. "One move and her blood will splatter all over the valley! I've slain one human before. There's no thinking I won't do it again!"

Lily went completely numb. "…Y-You…Y-You did…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, little fleshing, what was that? I can't hear you over your fearful whimpering!" Starscream mocked as he turned the girl in his direction.

Lily clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as her body shuddered. "You…did it…You…You killed her…You killed my mama!" Her body racked with infuriated chills. "_YOU KILLED HER!_" Then with one powerful swing of her leg, she kicked Starscream right into his optic.

"_AAUGH! MY OPTIC!_" the Decepticon wailed and he released Lily from his grasp.

Lily screamed as she fell, but before she could splatter all over the ground, something grabbed onto her. After a stunning moment she looked up to see Bumblebee's friendly optics, and she clung to his armor while she cried.

Before he even knew what hit him, Starscream went flying as he got a taste of Bulkhead's wrecking ball, and began tumbling and rolling around across the dirt, now dented and slightly leaking Energon from his damaged optic.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, secure the Energon," said Prime as one servo became a large firearm; then he began to approach the fallen Con. "I will handle Starscream." Bulkhead then transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the trunk. Bumblebee placed Lily in the front seat as he began loading Bulkhead's trunk with Energon cubes. Once they finished, they drove off through the ground-bridge.

Prime grabbed Starscream by his chest armor and pressed him against the valley, pointing his weapon at the Decepticon's head. "I will only warn you this once, Starscream," he said, narrowing his optics. "If you harm so much as a hair on her head…you will answer to me. Is that understood?!" Then Starscream hung his head and began snickering maniacally. "What could possibly be funny?"

"Ohh…Optimus Prime," Starscream sighed. "So blind. We Decepticons are all aware of the foretold 'prophecy'. The question is: is she?"

Prime glared. "She will never know."

"Oh, but she will eventually, once the prophecy is fulfilled. Which it will be," 'Scream sneered. "But it won't matter anyway. Megatron will just slay her again, just like before." Anger flashed across Optimus's blue optics as he charged up his firearm.

"Prime," came Ratchet's voice over the COM-link. "We've got the Energon, and the bridge is ready to close! Where are you?!"

Prime stared deeply into Starscream's good optic, then he disarmed himself and dropped the Con to the ground. Then Optimus stepped through the ground-bridge, and it closed not long after behind him. Starscream breathed heavily, wincing in pain from his damaged optic. He limped his way to the gaping hole in the ground he created to reveal the Energon—only to find it completely empty. He sighed irritated, and he tried to think of an excuse to tell Megatron...

* * *

A flash of white light appeared through the ground-bridge at base as Optimus stepped through it. Once he entered the center of the base he found Bumblebee and Bulkhead stacking up the Energon cubes, and Ratchet was patching up Lily's elbows and knees.

The shivering girl couldn't even bear to look up at Prime, afraid he would beginning lecturing her. Her fears were right. "Lily," Optimus began, "what you did was reckless, and foolish, and unwise. Following us was a terrible decision. You could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse. You are to never come with us, unless you are given permission. Do you understand?" Lily didn't answer, she just turned her head away from him and sniffled.

Ratchet finished bandaging Lily's scrapes and sighed. "It's not…entirely her fault, Optimus. I left the ground-bridge open, and because of my mistake she followed you. But I assure you, sir, it will never happen again."

'At least we have the Energon,' Bumblebee bleeped, hoping to lighten the mood.

"And what of Starscream?" asked Bulkhead as he stacked the last Energon cube.

Optimus heard Starscream's words repeating in his memory, but she shook them off. "He is Megatron's problem now."

"He's alive?" came Lily's voice and they turned towards her; she had a baffled look on her face. "You let him live?" she asked Optimus, hopping off of Ratchet's examination table. "Why?"

"Because his life was not mine to take," replied Optimus.

"Of course, it is!" Lily snapped. "He killed my mama! I know he did it! He deserves to die for what he did, and you let him go?! You had him! Why didn't you finish him?!"

"Lily, I understand you are upset about this," Prime said gently, bending down to her, "but you cannot demand me to take vengeance for you." Lily glared at him through teary eyes and then turned away. Optimus sighed heavily and shook his head. "Lily, please, do not be angry with me. I know, you wish to avenge your mother's death. I understand what you're feeling-"

"No, you don't!" Lily shouted. "You don't understand!" Then she angrily took off running down the right corridor, and the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the base.

Optimus sighed again and stood up. Ratchet approached him and laid a servo on his shoulder. "Give her a while to cool down, Optimus. In time, she will understand."

_In time_, Optimus thought. He just hoped that time wouldn't be too late...

* * *

Starscream was thrown to the floor and landed with a boom as he cried out in pain. "L-Lord Megatron, please!" He was silenced when the Decepticon lord kicked him aside again.

"I give you one, simple task, Starscream, and you can't even accomplish that?!" Megatron roared as he approached Starscream.

"P-Please, my lord, allow me to explain," Starscream trembled as he began to crawl away backwards. "It was those Autobots, and they brought the girl with them! Apparently she recognized me from the past, or something! Just look at what she did to my optic!"

"She should have damaged both!" Megatron roared, and he pressed his foot on Starscream's chest. "And you let the girl live while you had her in your grasp?! You know that she is the key to the prophecy!"

"What is so important of this prophecy anyway?!" asked Starscream, cowering a little. "And what of the Energon?! How is that least important to you now?!"

"We already have enough Energon, and who cares now that the accursed Autobots have it?! And this prophecy has been foretold since the beginning of time! It speaks of great power overcoming evil, which means us! If this prophecy is fulfilled, we could all be destroyed! And you let the girl live!"

The cowardly Decepticon shivered before his master. "T-Then we will set a trap for the Autobots! The girl will no doubt follow them! It is clear Optimus cares for the fleshling as if she were…" Something then occurred to them and he slyly smiled. "Ohh, I am beginning to understand."

Megatron lifted his foot and shared the same grin. "Indeed. Optimus is unsure on whether to fulfill this prophecy or to prevent it—because he knows of what is to happen if it is fulfilled. And I know he wouldn't be willing to risk another casualty of someone dearly close to him. Believe me, I know. So, why don't we show him a kindness? We will rid him of this burden…by terminating the girl ourselves. We will let her join her father and mother. But the prophecy can only be fulfilled…by Optimus's decision."...

* * *

Lily must've cried herself to sleep again, because she woke up laying down on her bed and he face was covered in dry tears. She wearily sat up and rubbed her eyes; though she slept for only a few hours, she felt like she had just gone through hibernation.

She then backtracked to everything that had happened earlier, and she felt her chest tighten. She had just discovered her mother's murderer, and she was still unhappy at the fact Optimus Prime let him go. She sighed a little at that; she was a little angry at him for that, but at the same time she felt it was stupid to be angry with him. Because, even though she didn't want to listen, he did have a point.

Just as Lily was about to hop down from her bed, she heard the large, metal door slowly open and she froze. Once it swung open, she saw Optimus standing there; she sighed of relief, and of annoyance. However, she couldn't hold much of a grudge with him when she stared into his friendly optics, and she wore a sleepy smile.

Optimus took that smile as a sign that he could enter, and he slowly did so, kneeling down beside the bed the Autobots had prepared for her. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Lily replied in a shy tone, then she heaved a sad sigh. "I…I'm sorry…for the way I spoke to you earlier, Mr. Optimus. You were only trying to help, but I kept getting angrier and angrier. It was wrong of me to take it out on you. If you want to send me off to some other human family now, I'll understand."

Optimus silently chuckled and wore a faint smile. "You are still welcome here, Lily McElroy. And I understand. You were upset and needed to let out your feelings; although you vented it out in a way you didn't intend to."

Lily nodded shamefully and sighed. "Yeah…and I know you understand…because Ratchet told me you lost someone in the war on Cybertron." She saw Prime's hidden smile fall completely. "Who was it?"

She could sense the tension in Optimus, and she soon regretted asking him. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be prying you like this."

"It is alright, Lily," Optimus said with a light sigh.

"…It must've been someone close."

"Yes."

"You don't have to say who if it makes you uncomfortable." After a long awkward silence, Lily said, "I'm also sorry I disobeyed your orders. If I had listened, I wouldn't have gotten angry with you, I wouldn't feel this need of revenge inside me…and I wouldn't be all bandaged up like a mummy."

Optimus moaned lightly with a nod. Then, he said after a moment's thought, "Just remember, unless you are given permission, you are to stay here with Ratchet. And if you'd like…you have my permission to join us in the next mission."

Lily raised her head and widened her eyes. "I-I am?" Optimus nodded. "B-But I disobeyed…You're not worried I'll get hurt?"

"Of course, I am. That is why you will listen to every command I give to you. Understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Lily smiled and saluted playfully. Then she inched her index finger towards her, signaling Optimus to come closer. She did so a few times until Prime was where she wanted him to be. When he was, she crawled to the end of her bed and kissed his metal cheek plate.

Prime felt a spark in his spark and he placed a servo over the place she kissed him. He could hardly remember the last time anyone, human or Autobot, had ever done that to him before, if they ever did at all. He gazed down at her and they exchanged smiles.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called. Prime then carried the girl out of her room and over to the center of the base where the rest of the team was. "The Cons are on the move again!" The medic pointed to the monitor; it showed a large blinking dot that slowly trailed along in a straight line, marking the Decepticon warship. "They're heading for an abandoned structure with a pointed item at the top, kind of like a long plus sign."

"The Saint Mary's Church?" Lily gasped. "That place is right outside of town!"

"Why would the Cons go to an old church?" asked Bulkhead

"It does not matter why they head in that direction," Optimus said, "but that they are nearing civilization. Whatever the reason they are choosing to go to this church, we must prevent them from doing any damage that could harm the humans in the area."

"Right," said Ratchet, "and I'll make sure little missy doesn't run off after you again."

Lily wore a bright grin. "Actually, I'm going with them." Ratchet stared at her funny, and then his jaw dropped when she told him Optimus said she could.

'Alright!' Bee whirred as he pumped his fists.

"A-Are you sure that's such a good idea, Prime?" the medic asked.

"Lily will be safe with us as long as she sticks close, and does exactly as I command," Optimus informed his physician.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head as he powered up the ground-bridge. "I just hope you're making the right decision, Optimus, allowing her to tag along."

If Optimus Prime had a stomach, he'd have that deep, sinking feeling in it. _Decision_…what if this was the decision that would either prevent or fulfill the prophecy? Concern suddenly flooded the Autobot commander, but he dared not let it show. "Hold tight to me, Lily," he told the girl. "Autobots, transform, and roll out!"

Prime, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all transformed into their vehicle modes; Lily jumped inside of the semi-truck, and then the Autobot leader led his teammates through the portal. Once they made it through, Ratchet closed it behind them.


End file.
